Withered Golden Freddy / Shadow Freddy / Phantom Freddy
This page covers Withered Golden Freddy / Shadow Freddy / Phantom Freddy Shared Models Withered Freddy FNaF2 Endo Withered Bonnie Withered Chica Withered Foxy Model Versions Withered Golden Freddy Withered Golden Freddy (Just the head, huge) Shadow Freddy Phantom Freddy Phantom Freddy (No Eyes) Info/Tips Any numbers listed correspond to one of the images in the gallery. Some tips might be outdated or incorrect, so do take these with caution. -(24e) It is shown that Phantom Freddy has no right Leg (The picture is cut off to tell if his left leg is missing too). Some say Scott might have accidentally moved it offscreen, but since it is shown that Withered Freddy, the model this is based off of, is IK rigged (Anniversary Image), it can be assumed this is too. IK rigged models can't have their joints dislocated, so Scott either removed or made the leg invisible on purpose. References Withered Golden Freddy, Ingame) G1.png|1- In the frame G2.png|2- In the frame G3.png|3- In the frame G4.png|4- In the frame G5.png|5- In the frame G6.png|6- In the frame G7.png|7- In the frame G8.png|8- In the frame G9.png|9- In the frame G10.png|10- In the frame G11.png|11- In the frame G12.png|12- In the frame Wg sit.png|13- In the frame Extras wg.png|14- In the frame 111.png|Withered Golden Freddy Mugshot from Ultimate Custom Night 190.png|Withered Golden Freddy appearing in Ultimate Custom Night 189.png|Withered Golden Freddy Jumpscare in Ultimate Custom Night References (Withered Golden Freddy, Other Media) TYIMAGE1.jpg|1b- Top middle of screen BB1.jpg|2b- Left References (Withered Golden Freddy, Lost Renders) These are renders that haven't had an HD or HD + Alpha version found. Usually found on merch 26bfdab2930de45acd459944fa7f072a.png|1c- Merch Render golden_freddy_by_pareogo-davamrs.jpg|2c- Merch Render References (Shadow Freddy, Ingame) Pg.png|1d- In the Frame 290.png|2d- In the frame References (Phantom Freddy, Ingame) 664.png|1e- In the frame 660.png|2e- In the frame 662.png|3e- In the frame 659.png|4e- In the frame 658.png|5e- In the frame 657.png|6e- In the frame 655.png|7e- In the frame 656.png|8e- In the frame 654.png|9e- In the frame 653.png|10e- In the frame 651.png|11e- In the frame 652.png|12e- In the frame 649.png|13e- In the frame 650.png|14e- In the frame 648.png|15e- In the frame 646.png|16e- In the frame 647.png|17e- In the frame 644.png|18e- In the frame 645.png|19e- In the frame 643.png|20e- In the frame 642.png|21e- In the frame 639.png|22e- In the frame 640.png|23e- In the frame 641.png|24e- In the frame 515.png|25e- In the frame 504.png|26e- In the frame 514.png|27e- In the frame 500.png|28e- In the frame 499.png|29e- In the frame 482.png|30e- In the frame 483.png|31e- In the frame 492.png|32e- In the frame 480.png|33e- In the frame 481.png|34e- In the frame 488.png|35e- In the frame 479.png|36e- In the frame 491.png|37e- In the frame 484.png|38e- In the frame 485.png|39e- In the frame 478.png|40e- In the frame 477.png|41e- In the frame ggggggg.png|42e- In the frame 475.png|43e- In the frame 474.png|44e- In the frame 828.png|45e- In the frame Phantom Freddy Mugshot.png|Phantom Freddy Mugshot from Ultimate Custom Night 42.png|Phantom Freddy Appearing in Ultimate Custom Night Phantom Freddy Jumpscare.png|Phantom Freddy Jumpscare in Ultimate Custom Night References (Phantom Freddy, Other Media) BB1.jpg|1e- Middle Category:Finished Category:Characters